Displaced BTVS
by GMWislifeX
Summary: In which a vengeances demon grants Paige's wish, and she finds her family's lives and personalities are completely opposite of what they once were. - These are the people I know and love. I never wanted them to change. But I could never imagine them like this. - [one family, great bond, one fight, all gone.] [inspired by moontard's "Alter Ego," and aviabutlerfics's "Wi
1. synopsis

In which a vengeances demon grants Paige's wish, and she finds her family's lives and personalities are completely opposite of what they once were.

These are the people I know and love. I never wanted them to change.

But I could never imagine them like this.

[one family,

great bond,

one fight,

all gone.]

[inspired by moontard's "Alter Ego," and aviabutlerfics's "Wish."]

[last quote based off of the bio in "Sorrytard" by Tard_Love]

[cover credit to -Mantha-]


	2. sneak peek

**Paige's POV**

Once, when we were 5 years old, my friends, Lily and Esme, and I, were playing on the hills. We were at the Cleveland fair. We had ridden rides and looked at the exhibits, and done, you know, all he fun fair stuff you do at fairs.

But that had been earlier in the day, and now you could hear the laughter and screams that came from each of us as we rolled down the hill, or slid down on a piece of cardboard, which Xander had went and found for us.

Our parents, who had went down a couple times per our requests, were now sitting at the top of the hill, watching us and talking.

Anyway, at some point, after all three of us had slid down the hill again. We were lying on the ground, staring at the sky, when Lily spoke.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" We asked in unison.

"Would you ever want our life's to change?"

Esme and I looked at each each other, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Well, it's like this: Mommy Willow and Mama Tara are my parents. Xander and Anya are your Mommy and Daddy, Esme, and Buffy is your Mommy, Paige."

"Your point?" Esme asked bluntly, something she definitely got Anya.

Lily then let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"My point, Esme, is that that's our life's. I'm asking if you want our families to be different, like not the ones we have."

"Of course not. I don't wanna live with some strangers!" Esme exclaimed.

Lily sighed and put her hand over her face. "That's not what I meaned -" She had always been the smarter more insightful one of us. As for her "selective" grammar mistakes, well, that was just something she grew out of.

-never mind."

"What about you, Paige?"

"No. Never."

I paused and spoke again.

"I'd never want them to change."

And for a long time, I believed that. I mean, I still do. I love the people that I know.

But sometimes, I need a little break. From them. From my family.


	3. one a series of unfortunate events

_"I either will bottle it up or say exactly how I feel without being able to hold back at all. There's really no in-between."_

 _\- Jordan Sarah Weatherhead_

 **Paige's POV**

It all started with a bad day.

In fact, if I had a better day, maybe this madness wouldn't have happened. You see, the bad day set off a chain reaction - all these little events lead to this one big mistake. What happened was - well, you'll see later.

Anyway, the bad day.

By the time school got out, I was pretty much done with life.

Between the lecture from the teacher, the failed math test, and the argument I got into with Esme; I just couldn't take anything else.

I had planned to rant to Lily about how awful life was, (She's always been a good listener.) and then lay in my room for a few hours.

Unfortunately, because of my family, I couldn't exactly do that.

I had walked through the door of our house when Willow greeted me. "Hey Paigee Waigee, ready for game night?"

This is what started the chain reaction.

I froze on the spot. "Ohhh, I FORGOT ABOUT FREAKING GAME NIGHT!!! OF ALL THE DAYS TO HAVE A GAME NIGHT!!"

But I said that inside my head, so I was the only one who heard it.

Willow's nickname didn't help my mood.

Normally, I didn't mind Willow's goofy nicknames for me, but that day they seemed immature and annoying.

"I'm not in the mood." I mumbled as I walked by.

I dropped my bag on the floor as I heard Willow whisper to Xander, "What's wrong with Paige?"

Esme, who had just walked in along with Lily, answered instantly.

"She's just mad because she failed her math test, and got into an argument with me even though I was clearly right. She also-" That was all she got to say before Lily clapped her hand over Esme's mouth.

I turned around. "I would appreciate if you didn't share my personal life, Esme!" My tone was cold and bitter.

"Okay, just calm down girls..." Xander put his hands up.

"Calm?! How can I be calm when your daughter here spouts every thought that comes into her head?!"

I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything I said that day. I was just in a bad mood, and everyone could set me off so easily. I was like a bomb.

"Paige." Mom said sharply.

"What? Are you gonna yell at me for telling the truth?!"

"Hey!," Anya, who had now joined the fight, yelled. "Lay off my human!"

Usually I would laugh, but I didn't then. I was in too deep.

The others in the room, Lily, Tara, Giles, and Esme were quietly watching. I could see them staring out me from corner of my eye. They didn't want get involved.

I don't blame them.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Look, guys. I've had a very bad bad already and-"

Tick.

Mom grabbed my shoulder and made me look her in the eye. "But that's no excuse to treat your family like this!"

"Yeah, Paige, what's gotten into you today?" Willow added.

Tick.

"Paige, You know I hate to be mad at you, but their right ya know. You're not exactly being the "7th Grade Sweetheart" here."

"Yes, Paige, you are being a real jerk." Esme commented again before Lily could do anything. Esme hadn't said in a angry tone at all. In fact, she'd said it in a tone of innocence.

Still, it was enough to send me over the edge.

Tick.

"UGH! You guys are GANGING UP ON ME!"

And that's when it happened.

"I Wish the Scooby Gang had never met!"

Boom.

A/N: Well this isn't going to make Paige very popular. She's a good person, I promise. Just so you know, if sentences are written in italics, they usually represent Paige's thoughts, unless I'm just emphasizing something. This book is also partly based off of the book "WISH" (Shaytards), "Alter-Ego" (Shaytards), and the Buffy episode, "The Wish." Also, the chapter title is my new obsession. Anyyyyyyways, enjoy the chapter.


	4. two the bad beginning

_"We found Wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and life was never worse but never better." - Taylor Swift, "Wonderland"_

 **Paige's POV**

So here's where the adventure really begins.

There was a flash of bright light, and suddenly, I was no longer in my living room.

No, On the contrary, I was someplace completely different.

To quote Dorothy, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

I was standing on the sidewalk in the middle a town. But it wasn't Cleveland. I knew it wasn't.

"Uh...Guys?" I called out.

Dazed and confused, I turned around.

A green sign greeted me. The kind you'd see if you were entered a populated area.

It read, "Welcome To Sunnydale."

The world before me suddenly seemed to blur and spin around me.

"I wish the Scooby Gang had never met." I said aloud.

And then it hit me.

"There must've been a vengeances demon standing outside!" "You have GOT to be kidding me!!"

In my anger, I kicked the sign in front of me. Almost immediately after a grabbed my foot and bounced around while I yelped in pain. "Ow, ow!"

Which was expected. I mean, I kicked a metal pole.

I must've been really mad, because a few seconds later it fell with a loud "CLUNK."

The right after that, I proceeded to let an ear-splitting scream for as long as I possibly could, not caring that I was in a public place.

I stopped to take a breath.

"Okay, so," I thought in my head. "You wished the Scooby Gang never met, and now you're in Sunnydale, and you're panicking..."

I've heard the saying that if you ever get lost, you should hug a tree.

Well, instead of doing that, I just started walking. No tree hugging for me.

Wandering around Sunnydale, having no idea where I was, what to do or where I was going.

I thought about going to try and find someone I knew, but it dawned on that I couldn't exactly do that.

"You wished that pretty much everyone you know never met. If they don't know each other, they sure as heck aren't gonna know who you are." I thought.

"Wait a second! W-what about Lily and Esme?!"

I stopped on the sidewalk and thought.

"Well, Since Willow and Tara and Xander and Anya would have never met..."

"Oh. My. GOD!! Lily and Esme don't EXSIST?!"

It came out as more of a question then a statement.

So I was walking along, pondering what I had done, when I heard a voice.

"Little girls shouldn't be out at this hour, now should they?"

"This should be good." I thought sarcastically.

I turned around.

There were vampires; three of them.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

A/N: Sorry this sucks. Better chapters (and twists!) coming soon. And another asoue chapter reference


	5. three welcome to the hellmouth

" _I live in a world of fantasy, so keep your reality away from me." - Unknown_

 **Paige's POV**

So where was I? Oh right, the vampires.

"Little girls shouldn't be out at this hour, now should they?"

"This should be good." I thought sarcastically.

I turned around.

There were vampires; three of them.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Okay, one, I am NOT a little girl. And two, at this hour? It's like 4:00 in the-"

I suddenly looked up to see that the sun was setting. I guess it wasn't 4:00 in Sunnydale.

"Oh, come ON!"

They started to circle around me.

"Okay, guys, I am really not in the mood for this, so if you could just go back to the sewers or wherever you came from..."

"That ain't happening." One of the said, smirking.

"I am sick of you vampires, you know that? You think you're better than everyone else, just because you're all like, "Oh, I'm a vampire, I have fangs and I'm dead, and I bite people, ooo SCARY!!"

"Well you know what, you wanna talk scary? Well I'm an angry teenage girl, w-who happens to know the slayer!!!"

"The slayer?"

"Yeah, the slayer! Buffy the vampire slayer!"

One of them laughed. I didn't know how to interpret it.

So I didn't.

Instead, I lunged at them, before they lunge get me.

It was the normal fighting vampires routine. They hit me, I had hit them, it went on for a while, and then I staked the three vampires.

The jokes on them. I told them I knew the slayer.

It's a good thing Mom taught me some of her skills.

And it's also I good thing that she made me carry around a stake.

Yeah, she's that mom.

At this point, I was back wondering the streets of Sunnydale, with no idea of where I was going or anything.

"Giles!" I thought suddenly, "I need to find Giles! He'll know what to do!"

"But what is he doesn't believe you? What if he's not smart in this universe?!" Negative thoughts started to flood through my brain, but they were suddenly stopped when I saw it.

"It" was the Summers house.

Although I had never been in the house, I had recognized it instantly from pictures.

So many things, both good and bad, had happened in this house. I had always wondered how anyone could stand living in that house, after so many horrible and traumatic things had happened in it. But I had never asked. It made me remember a series of quotes that I had once heard while watching a TV show...

"Even thought Uncle Monty's body had been removed, the Reptile Room was not as inviting to Klaus as it had been the day before." "What happens in a certain place can stain your feelings for it, just as ink can stain a white sheet of paper." "You can never forget what transpired in that place...just as words in ink can never be unwritten."

I stood on the sidewalk, debating wether to go in or not.

After much thought on the subject, I decided I should go in.

I was going to knock on the door and explain to Mom -er, I mean Buffy - that I was interviewing neighbors about their lives for the school newspaper. I had decided, in fact, that I would use this approach with every member of the Scooby Gang - except for maybe Giles, who I had planned to tell the truth to, in hope that he would be able to help get me home.

That is, if I could find any of the others.

I slowly approached the steps, going up one-by-one until I reached the door, which I then knocked on.

The door opened.

It revealed Joyce Summers, my grandmother, whom I had never met; and who was supposed to be six feet underground.

A/N:


	6. four summer's blood

_"Maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight when you're at your worst." -Unknown_

 **Paige's POV**

First, let me start out by asking this: how would you react if your grandmother, who had died long before you were born, suddenly appeared in front of you?

And let me leave you with this thought: if you had a chance to talk to someone you loved that had passed away, what would you say to them?

"What can I do for you?"

I stood there, utterly speechless.

"I-I uh-um..."

She raised eyebrows, smiling.

"Yes?"

My first instinct, besides to fall over, was to hug her. How badly I wanted wrap my arms around her and tell her that I loved her; I still cannot express.

Why...was she alive? It's not like I wanted her to die or anything, I just - what does that have to do with the Scooby Gang not meeting?

I cleared my throat nervously.

"I'm interviewing neighbors a-b-out their lives f-for the school newspaper - and I-I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, c'mon in."

I walked into the Summers' house, observing everything around me - that I could. I mean, it wasn't like she was gonna give me a whole house tour.

"Here, have a seat." She smiled and patted the couch.

I sat down.

"Buffy, Dawn, come here please!" She called.

My heart started to beat faster. I had forgotten about them.

So suddenly they appeared.

Dawn came out first, Mom - Buffy slowly following.

They looked the same, although they also looked - solemn. Lonely, sad, confused and afraid.

"This young lady," she gestured to me, "wants to ask us some questions for a school interview - what's your name, honey?" She turned back to me and asked.

"Paige. That's me." I gave a little wave and smiled shyly to the girls.

"I like that name." Dawn smiled a little.

It made me laugh.

You see, my Aunt was the inspiration for my name. She suggested it, Mom liked it, there you have it.

"Gee, I wonder why." I thought.

I had found a piece of paper and pencil in my pocket, so I would proceed to write the answers to the questions down. Mostly so I didn't look suspicious.

"So, what are your names?"

"Joyce Summers, Buffy Anne Summers, and Dawn Summers."

"I'm Joyce Summers, and like I said, these are my daughter's, Buffy and Dawn."

"Your birthdays?" I played with the pencil in my hand.

"June 12, February 29, and January 19."

"Mine's June 12." Joyce said, then gestured over to Buffy and Dawn. "Girls?"

"Oh, uh, February 29th." Dawn fiddled with a blanket on the couch.

I smiled.

My family has always found this hilarious because of Dawn's origin, if you know what I mean.

"Every four years? Wow."

She shrugged. "Officially, yeah, but we celebrate it every year."

"Buffy!" Dawn elbowed her big sister, who was spacing out.

"Huh?" She snapped her head up, confused.

"When's your birthday?" Dawn said, exasperated.

I held back a laugh. I mean, I had watched their sister fights all the time, and they still did it, even in an alternate universe. I guess some things never change.

"J-January 19."

"Okay, um, what would you say your lives are like?"

Joyce tilted her head. "Say it again, dear?"

"What are your lives like? You know, good, bad, perfect, okay, amazing...I could go on."

All three of them laughed, and for a second I felt right at home again.

"You remind a lot of these two." She pointed to her daughters, laughing.

"Yeah. I'm a lot like them." I thought.

"So...your lives?"

"Well, not too exciting. We..."

I'll sum up what she said.

In the real world: Buffy was my Mother, Dawn was my Aunt, and Joyce...well, she was dead. Buffy and Dawn were with the Scooby Gang. Buffy was the slayer, but her friends played a big role in that. There was always some to go to. They were happy.

In this world: From what I had gathered, almost everything about their lives was exactly the same, except there was no Scooby Gang, and Joyce was still alive for some reason. With out friends, Buffy was depressed and lonely, and Dawn was angry and sad often. She felt like her sister didn't care about her. Joyce was doing her best to keep her family together, with Buffy being the slayer and everything.

Of course, Joyce didn't say that last part. I just tried to improvise the best I could.

I asked a few more questions of off the top of my head, and then I left.

I had thought of a few places Giles could've been, and I wanted to get to him as quickly as possible. I could always come back here anyway.

I hugged everyone goodbye. I felt I needed to.

I hugged Joyce especially tight, because I knew I might not ever get to again.

Ever.

"I love you." I thought as I had my arms wrapped around her.

And here's the amazing thing she hugged me back.

"I have their blood in me," I thought as gave the house one more look before going on my mission to find Giles.

"It's Summers blood."

A/N: Don't totally love this chapter, but hey, it's something.


	7. five the intelligent rupert giles

_"Nothing can last forever. There isn't any memory, no matter how intense, that doesn't fade out at last."_

 _― Juan Rulfo_

 **Paige's POV**

The next few days went slowly for me.

Thinking, waiting, searching.

Waiting for the right moment.

The right moment to find help.

I had found Giles when I looked in the first place that I thought of.

I shouldn't have been surprised, I mean, he was in his natural element.

It was a place had spent a good majority of his days in.

That is, until it got destroyed.

I speak of course, of the library inside Sunnydale High.

I had waited until the last bell had rang, and proceeded to sneak (okay, run wildly) into the high school building.

I ran so fast that I collided with someone.

It was Snider, the principal of the high school.

I didn't have any time to waste, so I just yelled "SORRY!!" And continued to run. He yelled back something about my generation being a disgrace.

I burst through the library doors, pretty hysterical.

"GILES!!"

I heard a gasp, and turned to see Giles drop the book that he was holding.

He looked at me, eyes wide. "Good lord, what is the matter?"

I ran up to him. "Rupert Giles, thank goodness you're here! I'm Paige," I extended my hand out for him to shake, which he took, confused. "I need your help!"

The fears that Giles might not have been very bright gripped me again. I decided to make sure he was still smart.

"What's two plus two?"

"Four..."

"Two hundred plus eight hundred?"

"One thousand-"

"Twelve thousand plus seven thousand?"

"Nineteen thousand." He looked at me, curiously frowning.

"Oh thank GOD, you're not an idiot!" I let out a sigh of relief, and flopped in the chair nearest to me.

I looked around. "So this is the famous Sunnydale high library. Hm."

I spun around in the chair as Giles spoke again.

"May I ask just who you are and why you're here?" He crossed his arms.

My face fell again as it all came rushing back. I sighed again.

"Have a seat and grab a book, 'cause you're gonna be here a while."

A/N: TBH I don't really like the length of this chapter, but I need to get to the next ones. And here's a new thing, comment and vote, it gets updates faster!!


	8. six the story of us

_"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly, People would say, "they're the lucky ones," "I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us_

 _looks a lot like a tragedy now." - Taylor Swift, "The Story Of Us"_

 **Paige's POV**

So I sat him down.

And I told him everything. My life story, How I got here, how this universe is different, my plans, and how I desperately needed his help.

He watched intently, eyes widened and a complex frown on his face, hanging on my every word.

"So...," he started after I was finished, "You're telling me, you're...from an alternate universe?"

"Yes."

"And...You need my help to get back?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you're not so smart after all."

"You technically already knew me, then?"

"Technically, I've known you my whole thirteen years of life."

"Well..."

I know I was giving the man a hard time, but C'MON, he's GILES for goodness sakes. He was smarter than that! Also, I'm Buffy's daughter. Sarcasm comes with the package.

"Maybe it would help if you recounted the events that lead up to the wish."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Giles, man, I already told you everything that happened. I pretty much just gave you my autobiography!"

"Really?," Giles said in a stern voice, "What about what happened the day before you made the wish?"

I froze and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Now there was the Giles I knew.

"Uh - everything except that."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Giles put his finger up to stop me. "And you don't need to tell me everything. I'm librarian not the school psychiatrist. Just tell me about any significant things that happened, that might help us."

"Do you recall anything odd happening?"

"Hmm...Well, Lily and Esme and I got into a flour fight which we also got Willow and Tara involved in and..."

Giles cleared his throat impatiently.

"Right, back to the point."

Flashback*

We were in our living room, and Anya was going on some rant about her demon days, and I was half listening, as per-usual."

"There was that time that Dawn made a wish that got us all trapped in Buffy's house for almost 48 hours and nearly got us killed..."

My aunt gave Anya a dirty look.

"How did the wish get made?" Esme asked.

"Well, She - Dawn - Had seen a guidance counselor a day earlier - which was actually my friend and fellow vengeances demon, Halfrek...,"

She got a sad, faraway look in her eyes, But She snapped out of it almost immediately.

"Anyway, Halfrek made wishes for children with crappy lives,"

Lily and I exchanged looks. Only Anya.

"She was standing outside Buffy's house when Dawn made the wish, and she granted it without anyone knowing."

"Chaos then ensued."

"How was the wish undone?" Lily asked.

"We figured who granted and summoned her, and made her "uh-wish the wish.", pretty much."

Flashback Over*

"That's it!" Giles and I exclaimed at the exact same time as I jumped up from my seat.

I grabbed Giles's arm.

"Let's go!"

A/N: Comment what you think Paige and Giles are going to do. Better chapters coming someday.


	9. seven ms rosenberg and uncle giles

_"You're a different human being to everybody you meet." — Chuck Palahniuk_

 **Paige's POV**

Our previous plans were halted the second I saw her.

Of course, it took me a moment realize it was her, because she looked so different.

Her normally short fiery red hair now went a little past her shoulders, and the outfit she wore looked like something she used to wear in her sophomore year of high school, which was over twenty years ago.

But when I realized who I was staring at, a let out a huge gasp.

"Willow?"

Giles looked at me. "Willow?" "You mean, Willow Rosenberg?"

"Yes, I mean Willow Rosenberg! How many Willows are in this school?"

Giles sighed impatiently again.

"She's also known as Ms. Rosenberg. She teaches at Sunnydale University."

"Willow's a teacher in this universe?!"

He stared at me. "And you failed to tell me this, why?"

He ignored my question.

"What is she in your universe?"

I smiled proudly. "I forgot."

Giles rolled his eyes.

"Let's go talk to her." I urged, moving Giles forward.

"Ah, yes, She needs to be brought in for questioning."

"Questioning? We're not a police station."

He stared at me again.

So I dragged him over to Willow.

"Let me do the talking." He told me before I could turn around and say anything.

He tapped on Willow's shoulder.

Her face looked exactly the same, yet - different.

Because she wasn't my Willow.

"Hello, I'm Rupert Giles," It felt weird to see him introducing himself to her,"and this is my, uh, niece, Paige. Paige S-Summers."

I gave him a look. "Niece?! That's the best he could do?!"

"She's interviewing locals for a school project about their lives and, would you mind if she asked you a few questions?"

If you ask me, I think he was trying a little too hard.

Willow smiled. It was comforting, her smile; something familiar.

At least it hadn't changed.

"Not at all, Rupert."

"We'll do the interview in the library. It won't take long at all."

Willow laughed. It made me smile.

"Oh, I have plenty of time. If it can give me a break from lessons plans and grading papers, I'll definitely take the opportunity."

When she walked ahead of us a little, I gave Giles a little talk.

"Niece?!," I whisper-shouted, "Really? You're too old to be my Uncle Giles, you're like seventy! "This is my niece, Paige.", I mocked, "What are you, immortal?" I huffed and walked on.

"Seventy!" He whisper-shouted back, "I'll have you know, I'm only in my early sixties!"

"Kudos, Giles, Kudos." I replied flatly as we walked back into the library."

We all sat down again, and I began to question Willow, pad and paper in hand.

"Actually, this interview is only three questions long."

"Name?"

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg."

"Willow Rosenberg."

"Birthday?"

"February 25, 1981."

I wrote her answers down.

"What is your life like?"

"Well, let's see. I grew up here in Sunnydale, and now I'm a computer teacher at Sunnydale University, the local college, I'm Jewish, anddd I like a simple, quiet life style."

She looked around for a second and smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, but I also enjoy practicing magics. B-but don't write that down." She smiled a little and whispered to me.

I grinned.

"I enjoy it too." I whispered back.

"My friend's mom's are witches. They taught me everything I know." I whispered back.

"They sound pretty cool."

"Yeah," I grinned wider and whispered back, "They really are."

"And you're one of them." I thought.

"Ahem." Giles, who I had momentarily forgotten about, cleared his and wore a questioning look.

Willow and I giggled. "S-sorry. Rupert." She apologized.

"We were just having some girl talk, Uncle Giles." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"That wasn't weird at all."

"Oh, and one last question: Are you single?"

Giles swatted me in the arm. "Ow!"

Willow blushed a little, but still smiled. "Y-yeah."

After a moment, Willow smiled and shook her head. "You're a character Paige Summers."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I get that a lot."

After Willow left, I turned to Giles, beaming.

"That went well."

He replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, very."

A/N: Willow and Paige are cute. 'Uncle Giles' LOL. I need to add something to this chapter tomorrow, so check back later, but for now, read on!


	10. eight broken scene

_"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine."_

 _\- Taylor Swift, "Ours"_

 **Paige's POV**

After searching for over an hour, (Giles had decided that I could continue my interviews, while he did research, Anyway; I didn't know my way around Sunnydale, seeing as how it didn't exist when I was born. Also, Giles is bad with directions.) I had found the Maclay household.

It wasn't much of a house, really. It was fairly small, and lots and lots of paint had peeled off of the outer walls. Shingles had fallen of off the roof, the grass in the yard was patchy and yellow, with only a little green on the edges. The name 'MACLAY' was engraved in bold letters on the wall next to the door, painted over in black, which was also fading. There was a trailer parked in the back.

My initial first thought was "Tara. Tara doesn't deserve this. She deserves better."

I stood for a moment, just staring.

I quickly thought of the (lame) story I had been explaining, to tell at the door. From what I had gathered, her "family" wasn't home. At least, I hoped. Now that I think of it, I had heard some yelling while passing by the house earlier when I was looking around Sunnydale earlier. But the house was quiet now.

I slowly walked up to the door and on to the porch.

After standing there for about a minute, I finally gained up the courage to knock on the door.

"Just do it." I thought, as I felt my hand collide with the wooden door.

I waited a moment. It was quiet, except for the occasional car passing by or a dog barking from across the street.

The door opened.

It revealed a person that looked like Tara. But it wasn't. This was not the Tara I knew. The Tara standing in front of me was different. She had red and purple bruises on her face and body. A scratch on her cheek. The blonde hair that usually bounced on her shoulders now had knots and snarls, it looked as thought it hadn't been brushed for days. The green eyes that were usually filled with life and happiness looked at me - through me - with sadness and fear flickering in them. And the lips that usually presented a happy, lopsided grin were straight, and showed no sign of emotion

whatsoever.

"I did this."

I wanted to cry.

"I did this to Tara."

I wanted to break down and sit on the creaky porch steps and sob my eyes out.

I didn't.

"Um - hi. I-I'm interviewing neighbors for the school n-newspaper - about their l-l-lives and I-I was wondering if, maybe, I could ask you a few questions?"

"Great job Paige, you're really blowing it! You'd think you would have it down by now, but nooo." I thought in my head.

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled under my breath, just loud enough so that only I could hear.

She looked around, as if making sure that no one else was around.

"Uhh...w-well..."

I gave her a hopeful look.

"Okay."

And then she did the unthinkable.

"Y-you can come in."

She let me into her home.

Tara let a complete stranger into her house!

I mean, I could've been a serial killer, 0-or a vampire for all she knew!

But I wasn't.

That's the thing about Tara. She's always had trust in people. I mean, probably not those people, who were supposedly her "family," but...

"W-what was it you wanted to talk to me a-about?"

I walked into the house slowly, taking in everything around me.

There was a large book shelf on the left side, but it was mostly empty. A table with papers scattered everywhere. I looked closer. They were bills, a lot of them. By the amount, they looked like they were long over due. From the looks of it, This family was barely getting by. There were flowers on the table, but they were dead and wilted. There was a book peeking out from a chest, but I couldn't read the title. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

"E-Excuse me?"

My head snapped up.

"Oh, s-s-sorry!"

Tara led me over to the couch. She sat in a chair across from me, and for a moment we just eyed each other. Again.

"So...l-like I said, I'll be asking you some simple questions. Like..." I trailed off, thinking of questions, when they started to pop into my head.

I had already interviewed about five people, so you'd think I'd be a pro by this point, but I was just really nervous. I had forgotten everything.

"Uh - Well for starters, what's your name?"

"Tara Maclay."

"I-I'm T-Tara M-Maclay."

"When's your birthday?"

"October 16, 1980. Exactly one day, 31 minutes, and 2 seconds before mine. Different year obviously, but..."

"O-October 16."

I smiled. "That's cool. Mine's October 17!," I pause.

"You already know that. In fact, you were there that day. You held me. You talked to me. You KNEW me."

I think I saw a spark in her eyes for a second, and maybe a little smile creeping upon her face; but they quickly faded when the next set of words came out of my mouth.

"So...What's your l-life like?"

Now, getting an answer to this question took a while. I mean, it doesn't take a genius to know that something was very wrong with this picture. The condition of the house, the condition of Tara...

Because of previous events in my universe, I had been able to piece Tara's life in this universe together.

In my universe: Tara's "family" (father, brother, and cousin,) had come to take her away on the weekend on her 21st birthday. Tara had been told that when she turned 21, she would become a demon. But because the Scooby Gang was there, she never let Sunnydale. In fact, she found out the demon thing was just a family legend to keep the ladies from using magic. So they left. And Tara stayed and had what she said was her "best birthday."

In this universe: Since the Scoobies had never met, they hadn't been there to stop Tara's affairs from taking her. So Tara was taken back home. Now, I don't what drove her "family" to abuse her, but they do. She's afraid to say so.

"M-my l-life?" She asked after about 5 minutes.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Your life."

"It's, u-um- it's okay. I-I mean, I-I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Who do you live with?"

She played with her shirt.

"M-my Dad and my brother, and my cousin."

"What about your Mom?" I already knew the answer to this question. I already knew the answer to all of these questions, but in order to "befriend" her, which was the first step in my plan, I had to push her a little bit.

"O-oh. S-she died when I was younger." She spoke quietly.

I made a sad face. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I-it's ok. She- it's ok."

I quietly sighed.

"What about-"

A second later I would be shooed out of the house.

I knew something was up when Tara suddenly looked around again. She had heard something.

My ears perked up and I heard it too. It was voices, coming from outside.

"I-I'm sorry, I have some stuff I-I, um, need to do."

I got up, confused.

"O-okay. I'm sure I'll see you around. I can continue the interview another day."

Tara quickly and silently nodded.

She led me to the door, where I almost tripped on the front porch.

She apologized, but I just waved it off. "It's fine, I'M fine, d-don't worry about it."

As I walked away from the house, I saw where the voices were coming from and I realized why I had suddenly had to leave, and why Tara was frightened.

They were coming from Tara's father, brother, and cousin, who were a few blocks away.

I guess Tara wasn't allowed to have guests over. She was afraid of what would happen to her if the found out. I was afraid of what would happen to her if they found out.

As I started to walk away from the house, I remembered that I hadn't said goodbye. So I turned around.

"Hey Tara?" I called from the sidewalk.

She slowly looked up at me again.

"Y-y-yeah?"

I smiled. "I like you."

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I actually saw Tara's trademark happy, lopsided smile appear on her face, before I turned and walked away from the broken scene.

A/N: FAVORITE CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN SO FAR


	11. nine two sides

_"There's more to stories than it seems at first looking," she said. "Two sides to most stories. Folks better be thinking about that for once."_

 _― Augusta Scattergood, Glory Be_

 **Paige's POV**

I sat contemplating my life for the past few days.

Everything and everyone I had ever known were - gone.

But they weren't actually, they just weren't around.

And that's when I remembered, - there's two sides to every story. Two sides to every person.

If you were to look at any member of the Scooby Gang - anyone at all - you wouldn't think that they had went through so much misery and craziness in their lives.

Take Willow Rosenberg, for example. On the surface, she looked like an average civilian. She was a mother, a wife, a daughter, a friend, a family member. If a person were to dig a little deeper than that, they would know some unique things about her. For example, that she was gay, or that she was a witch. But if they were to dig even deeper, they would find out the real story.

Her story.

Like how she had once brought her best friend back from the dead. How she once had a boyfriend who was a werewolf. How she had once turned purely evil, went on a killing rampage, almost killed her loved ones, and had almost destroyed the world.

Alexander "Xander" Harris was a father, husband, and son. His father was a self-pitying drunk while his mother was a fragile mess; both parents were negligent and even abusive towards their son, leaving him with various insecurities. He had almost gotten killed multiple times, and had saved two his friend's lives.

Anyanka "Anya" Jenkins was a mother, a wife, and a daughter. Over a thousand years old, she was originally known as Aud and lived in Sweden. After cursing her unfaithful lover, Aud was approached by the demon D'Hoffryn with the offer of becoming an immortal demon and dedicating her life to vengeance. She accepted and was transformed into Anyanka, earning the title of Patron Saint Of The Women Scorned as she spent a millennium granting dark wishes to the girlfriends and wives of men. She lost her "demonhood" while in an alternate universe when it was taken by Giles. Years later, she shortly because a demon again, before being returned to a human.

Buffy Summers was a mother, sister, and daughter. She officially became a slayer at age fifteen. She had died twice, stopped the world from ending multiple times, had an absent father, a sister who appeared out of nowhere, and had found her mother dead in her own home.

Rupert Giles was the Watcher and father figure of Slayer Buffy Summers, the former librarian of Sunnydale High School, and the occult expert of the Scooby Gang. Born into a family who worked for the Watchers Council for three generations, Giles initially rebelled against his family legacy and became a rogue magician, until the death of a close friend led him to return to the Council's fold. He had almost died multiple times, got knocked out multiple, had helped stop Willow from destroying the world, and had once been called "Ripper."

Dawn Summers was an aunt, sister, and daughter. She was the little sister of the slayer, was once a key created by monks that would destroy all dimensions, was hunted down by a god by the name of Glory, and had once used black magic to bring her mother back for, the dead (and failed.)

Tara Maclay was a Mother, wife, sister, and daughter. Her family life was traumatic, given that both her father and brother were verbally abusive, and she did not seem to have any intimate friends before meeting Willow and the Scooby Gang. Apparently, the only member of her family with whom she had an affectionate relationship with was her mother, who was a witch. She lost her mother when she was 17, at which point she went through a brief rebellious period of lying to her father and staying out all night. She "came out" as a lesbian before her freshman year in college. She had once slayed a demon, was a very powerful witch, and spoke her mind.

William The Bloody, "Spike," was a vampire and a friend/enemy. He had killed two slayers in his early years of being a vampire, had an odd relationship with the slayer, an insane girlfriend, and was once a (bad) poet.

There have been more members of the Scooby Gang, of course, but these were the current ones.

If there was two sides to my normal friends, there must've been two sides to these people.

A/N: ATTENTION! PART OF THIS INFO FROM THIS WAS TAKEN FROM BUFFYVERSE WIKI!! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM!! I OWN NONE OF THAT INFO!!! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!! Okay, you get the idea. Basically, I wrote some parts of this, and some of the character info was taken from there. This was just a little something that came to mind yesterday, it's a filler chapter, doesn't really have any real significance to the story. Okay. Bye.


	12. ten mr tall, dark, and handsome

_"All around me are familiar faces,Worn out places, worn out faces. When people run in circles it's a very very, mad world." - "Mad World," Micheal Andrews/Gary Jules_

 **Paige's POV**

Do you like special guest stars? I do too. Well, most of the time...

"Paige?" Giles asked me a couple days after I had interviewed Tara, "Who else do you need to talk to?"

"Let's see, Xander, Spike, and -" I stopped immediately.

I clapped my hand over my eyes. "Anya! I forgot my plan about Anya! Stupid, stupid!.."

"Now, Paige, don't be too hard on yourself-"

"Giles!" I yelled, exasperated, "You don't understand!" "Anya might be my only ticket home!"

He looked at me in a way that I couldn't interpret, and took his glasses off and cleaned them; the way he does when he's frustrated or is trying to solve a problem.

"How about this: talk to Anya last. That way, your wish of getting to know your friends a little better can come true."

I had initially started doing these "interviews" because I thought I needed to befriend my family members and get them together in order to reverse the wish, when, in reality, all I needed to do was find the vengeance demon who granted the wish and make them undo it. That was why I needed to find Anya.

Even though I didn't really need to interview anyone, I had made a vow to myself: I was going to make these peoples' lives a little brighter before I left.

Opposite personalities or not, these people were family.

My family.

"Alright Giles. You have yourself deal."

"I need to find Xander."

"Where do you think he would be?" Giles asked.

"Hmm, well...in this universe, he would probably be a loser, and where would a loser work?"

I was almost to the Doublemeat Palace when he appeared.

When they appeared.

"Here's a good one."

The voice sounded eerily familiar.

"SPIKE?!"

"I prefer William The Bloody."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "William The Bloody, where have I heard that before?..."

"Wait a second, it's the middle of the day, how on earth are you not a pile of dust?"

I answered the question myself when I saw the Gem Of Amara on his finger. The ring makes vampire un-venerable to its normal weaknesses, such as being able to be out in the daylight.

"Ohhh..."

The next set of words came out of someone else's mouth, and they sent a chill down my spin.

"Can't we play yet?"

She appeared out of nowhere. And even though I had never met her, I knew exactly who she was.

Drusilla stepped out into the harsh daylight (okay, that was an exaggeration,) exactly like she had been described; another Gem Of Amara glistening on her ring finger.

"Not yet, love, not yet." He smirked.

"Wait a second! Drusilla? William The Bloody? That means..."

"You're EVIL?" I threw my arms up, "Fan-FREAKING-tastic!"

It was right then and there that their faces changed into the not-so-friendly vampire expressions.

They started to walk forward towards me. I tried to keep my feet glued to the ground, but I started to wobble backwards, taking little steps.

In my universe: Spike was alive, and a lot less evil than now. Drusilla, his insane, creepy, girlfriend, (Angelus made her, Spike was her boyfriend, they had this horrible three-way love triangle going on while Angel was evil,) was long dead.

In this universe: Since the Scooby Gang had never killed off Drusilla, Spike was still as evil as ever and they were still together, probably wreaking havoc in Sunnydale.

"You know, y-you aren't gonna take me out. I know the slayer!"

That only made Spike smirk harder.

"I'm gonna kill a little friend of the slayer. Can't wait to tell my friends."

I rolled my eyes, but then started to frantically run down the sidewalk.

"Where are the 'good timing squads' when you need them?!" I mumbled, running.

That is, until I ran into Mr. tall, dark, and handsome.

"Sorry, I-" I trailed off as soon as I saw who it was.

I let out a gasp. "Angel!" I immediately jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

But I quickly uncoiled. "Oh god, you're not evil too, are you?"

"Evil? What are you."

"Angel!" I cut him off and yelled, squeezing him again.

"Who are you?"

"Paige is the name. And can you do me a favor, Angel?"

"What?"

I grabbed his sleeve.

"Run."

A/N: Will Angel and Paige make it out alive? Will Angel ever know why Paige knows his name? Find out next time in a new chapter of Displaced! Lol. Also random comment: or was It?


End file.
